


Mine

by andonewillbringhisfall



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andonewillbringhisfall/pseuds/andonewillbringhisfall
Summary: Short fluffy drabble





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from my Tumblr! So much fluff!!!

After a long day of study, when Simon is on his way home and he’s too tired to think of anything except his boyfriend’s name on repeat (as if it’s still fifth year and he’s still following his every move), he runs into the flat and collapses on the couch and stays there, eyes closed, until he finally hears footsteps outside the door. Sometimes it’s Penny, and she’ll tease him about his lack of enthusiasm when she walks through the door (she knows he’s happy to see her, she just isn’t the one he’s been thinking about all day). When Baz walks in, if he doesn’t come straight over to the couch, Simon will jump up and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, sighing happily and breathing in the all-too-familiar smell of cedar and bergamot.

‘Mine,’ he sighs, reaching up for a kiss, and it makes Baz’s heart flutter every time.

He says it a lot. Sometimes it’s soft and romantic, whispered at the end of a long night of study when they’re cuddling on the couch, or mumbled into Baz’s chest after a few hours apart (Simon always acts like it’s been so long since they saw each other, and Baz rolls his eyes, but of course he loves it).

Other times it’s when Baz is talking to someone from one of his classes, some cute boy in nice clothes who wears glasses and is clearly so much more fucking smart and interesting than Simon. He’s well-adjusted and normal (and Normal), without massive wings on his back that get in the way and have destroyed more coffee cups than Simon can count. Simon goes to meet Baz because they’ve planned to go get coffee together and finds him talking to this guy, gives him one quick look and strides right over to Baz, wrapping his arms around his waist and saying, a little louder than necessary, ‘ _mine_.’

Baz wants to tease Simon for being jealous (and he can’t deny that it gives him a little thrill every time), but he’s not sure how Simon would react, so instead he takes him to the café and buys him scones and kisses the crumbs from the corner of his mouth. They go home together and Baz holds him close and he shows Simon, as well as he knows how, just how much of an idiot he’s being if he thinks he has any reason to be jealous.

The first time they sleep together and Simon whispers ‘mine’ into Baz’s neck, Baz feels like he’s going to lose it. The second time is no different. After the third time, Baz has to ask him why he keeps saying it.

Simon, in his typical manner, shrugs.

‘Are you saying it to remind me?’ Baz says.

‘No. Does it bother you?’

Baz smiles. ‘No. It drives me fucking crazy.’

Simon frowns, turning his head towards Baz. ‘So… yes?’

‘No, Simon. I love it.’

‘I guess…’ He thinks about it, lifting his hand to lightly trace patterns across Baz’s chest, right over his heart. Baz sighs and closes his eyes, but Simon doesn’t notice. ‘I guess I just like saying it. Still can’t believe my luck, sometimes,’ he mumbles, smiling bashfully.

At this, Baz opens his eyes and turns his head, raising one eyebrow.

‘You,’ he says. ‘ _You_  can’t believe  _your_  luck.’

Simon grins. (Crowley, he’s supposed to have lost everything, but he’s so happy sometimes.) He moves closer (slowly, and this time he knows exactly what he’s doing), and just before their lips brush, he whispers,

‘mine.’


End file.
